


[PODFIC] Get By With a Little Help

by apockalypsis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Caretaking, Financial Issues, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Neglect, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apockalypsis/pseuds/apockalypsis
Summary: At the start of junior year, Prompto catches some dumb bug that's going around school.Half the class has been out with it already, a revolving door of kids who are gone for a week and then come back bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Even Noct gets knocked out for a day or two, sending Prompto texts about how bored he is during class time. Prompto shoots back: "it's like your dream vacation dude. you get to nap all day. :p"He thinks he's going to get off free and clear, right up until the morning he wakes up with his head pounding, feeling like someone took a cheese grater to his throat.He gropes for the phone on his bedside table – taps out a message to Noct: "you got me sick, you jerk."[Podficced work, originally written by Asidian.]





	[PODFIC] Get By With a Little Help

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get By With a Little Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224950) by [Asidian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asidian/pseuds/Asidian). 



> this is my first podfic ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> Thank you, Asidian, for letting touch your great work with my little inexperienced hands.

Title: Get By With a Little Help  
Written by: [Asidian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asidian/pseuds/Asidian)  
Read by: ghosts (apockalypsis)  
Length: 34:47  
File size: 63,8 MB

[Download @ MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9cbzj1jbd60dgxn/%5BPODFIC%5D_Get_By_With_a_Little_Help.mp3) | [View @ Tumblr](https://apockalypsis.tumblr.com/post/165789125152/title-podfic-get-by-with-a-little-help-written)

[Read original @ AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11224950)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, please go read the original and leave a comment for the author. If you liked the reading, please leave a comment for me.
> 
> Thank you for listening!


End file.
